Dwarf (playable)
Death knight, Mage, Shaman | language = Dwarven | slang = Common | start = Coldridge Valley, Dun Morogh | capital = Ironforge, Dun Morogh | leader = King Magni Bronzebeard | mount = Ram }} The dwarves of Ironforge are an ancient race of robust humanoids who live beneath the snow-capped mountains of Khaz Modan. The dwarves have always been fast allies to the humans and they revel in the prospects of battle and storytelling alike. They are currently the least played Alliance race according to the WoW Census of March 2009. Background The stoic dwarves of Ironforge spent countless generations mining treasures from deep within the earth. Secure in their impregnable stronghold of Ironforge Mountain, the dwarves rarely ventured beyond the wintry peaks of Dun Morogh. Even so, when the orcs invaded Azeroth and set out to conquer the human, elven, and dwarven lands, the dwarves offered to join the Grand Alliance. The resilient and ingenious dwarves proved to be the backbone of the Alliance forces and helped usher in victory after victory. Recently the dwarves unearthed a series of ruins that held the key to the secrets of their lost heritage. Driven to discover the truth about his people’s fabled origins, King Magni Bronzebeard ordered that the dwarves shift their industry from mining and engineering to that of archaeology. Magni helped to create the famed Explorers' Guild of Ironforge, a group utterly devoted to plumbing the secrets of the ancient world and delving out the truth of the dwarves’ fabled existence. An integral part of the Grand Alliance, the rugged dwarven armies have been called away to battle the merciless Horde in faraway lands. In these perilous times, the defense of the mountain kingdom falls to brave dwarves like you. The spirits of the dwarven kings watch over you, and the very mountains are your strength. The future of your people is in your hands. Archaeology and exploration Due to recent discoveries that uncovered fragments of their ancient origins (for example, the Discs of Norgannon in Uldaman), the dwarves have undergone a remarkable transformation. The discovery convinced the dwarves that the mighty titans created them from stone when the world was young. They feel that their destiny is now to search the world for more signs and proof of their enchanted heritage and to rediscover the Titans' hidden legacies. To this end, the dwarves have sent out archaeological teams to all ends of the world in the hopes of discovering new insights into their shrouded past. These journeys have led to dwarven excavation sites all over the known world, some of which serve as outposts and some of which serve as potential hunting grounds for the enemies of the dwarven race. The dwarves were stout allies of the humans during the Second War, joining the Alliance of Lordaeron after their homeland of Khaz Modan was invaded. Holed deep in their mountainside city-fortress of Ironforge, the dwarves have managed to weather both the Horde invasion and the plague. Still, they are long-lived, slow and careful folk, and children are a rare blessing to them. The dwarves of Ironforge number a mere 60,000. Still, their tendency to explore is impressive. If about two thirds of the surviving humans now live in the capital city of Stormwind, less then a third of the dwarves are in Ironforge. In fact, there are more dwarves in the dwarven section of Stormwind than Ironforge itself. Now Ironforge is home to the Gnomish population as well, after they fled from their devastated city of Gnomeregan. Character The dwarves start in Coldridge Valley, an area of Dun Morogh closed off by mountains. Starting attributes Racial traits using Stoneskin.]] Reasons for racial traits Dwarves can tap into their Earthen heritage to undergo a temporary partial sclerosis, known to the layman as Stoneform. Not only does this make the dwarf more resistant to injury, it also seals open wounds and eliminates most poisons and infections. The life of many a dwarf has been saved by stoneform. Soldiers of Ironforge are often recruited from the ranks of industrial laborers. For this reason, Mace and Gun Specialization are common, since having worked in major dwarven industries like metalworking, excavation and hunting, they are already skilled with handling a hammer or powder. Dwarves are naturally adapted to cold climates, as evidenced by their stocky build and thick hair. Experienced wizards have observed that dwarves have a slight innate Frost Resistance. Since the founding of the Explorers' League, interest in adventure has been strong in Ironforge. Whether to discover more of the world's history or just to Find Treasure, many dwarves leave their homes ready to search for items of value. See also *Ironforge dwarf magic *Ironforge dwarf technology es:Enano (jugable) pl:Krasnoludy ru:Дворф (доступно игроку) Category:Dwarves Category:Ironforge Category:Alliance factions